


Who is Clara? 11Clara (River)- Romantic One shot

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is theory on who Clara is wrap in a romantic one shot, this one shot is for River/doctor shippers and Clara/doctor shippers Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Clara? 11Clara (River)- Romantic One shot

Who is Clara?

* This is one theory in the my prediction to whom Clara is to the doctor made into a story this not any prediction of what going to happen the season finale this is just story implement why I think Clara is downloadable version of river song, I can't dream that is not related to the doctor I don't believe Moffat to be that crazy to do something like, but if there is any Clara and doctor/ or river and doctor fans please read this fanfic.*

In TRADIS, after the events the happen in Transalore friends and enemies of the doctor perish it was only him and Clara. Clara was in another part of TRADIS sleeping. He knowing how Clara was able to save him and the TRADIS escape the horror of Transalore he look at his TelePrompTer looking at the three Clara's he met thinking to himself I thought occur to himself and he whisper,

"The library" the library where first met woman named Riversong he research everything about the library after the death of Riversong he find out a computer hacker got into the mainframe of the library the girl was not caught by authorities but authorities determine it girl Because red rose was left by main frame. He remembers how all around Clara were red roses. He couldn't believe it so he researched people with mistaken identity, he found several cases of young girl cause mass panic after she kept screaming,

"Here is my sweetie, his called the doctor but he is my sweetie,"

Article stated girl's name Clara, she was 25 police found her, she was the one hacked into the library but she admitted a hospital but got electric shock therapy she was two years later went to school for computer science she made news for going on technology enhancement for planes and transportation going on mission to Alaska increase their technology means. Then articles talked about her disappearance about the time she became a dalek

Tears in his eyes, could it be could Clara be Riversong maybe this girl was made for to shield himself with fact he lost Riversong in the library. Clara such a clever girl to hack into the library but she absorb all memories and life of Riversong. After it made river was the impossible astronaut and Clara she is impossible that capture his two hearts, and he knew Clara possessed some of same feelings, but she can't find the reason she them, but now he has discover the reason and he need to find a way to make see who she really is, He need to find a shock a spark that stronger than any other. Then he smirked as he got an idea. Doctor sneak silently in Clara's room she was still sleeping, He looked her and was reminded of what river said to him when she died at the library.

The last words of riversong in the silence of the library

" It is okay, It is okay, its not over for you, you'll see me again, you've got all of that to come, you and me time and space, you watch us run. "

Looking at clara tears in his own the sacrifice River made he never have again since to fall to hard for woman as well reminded the words she said after losing Amy and Rory pond.

River pleads, "Don't travel alone."

Doctor asks, "Travel with me then.

River replies, "Whenever, and whatever you want."

Looking at Clara, he could see her smiling, the smile that reminded him of River. she must have been dream then he knew this was the time to put sonic screwdriver on silent mode as he was going to use the sonic driver to but her lips into electric charge enough to provide impulses to her brain to regain her memory but the only thing left to do was apply conductor to her lips to apply the shock. He knew what to the part his lips were going to be the conductor, he lips were to release river's downloading memories to Clara.

He sat by Clara's bedside, he stroke sonic her up to a electric charge then put his sonic screwdriver away before pressing his lips against to conduct the electric charge, he lead in to whisper into Clara's ear say, "You may not remember who really are Clara, but I remember you save with just a kiss on the lips, you oh my Clara how amazing you, or should I say Riversong, now I know how much I love you, I am sorry for realizing it earlier, and I promise to make to you by saving you with kiss just yo did for me."

After whispering in her ear, the doctor kissed on the check proceeded to kiss her till he stop before getting to her lips her whisper "I love you both my clever Clara, my sweetheart Riversong, you are someone in the same and I love you and I am sealing it with a kiss."

The doctor kissed, as the shock quickly impulsed into her brain, then rushed of memories Riversong and doctor came flooding into Clara's brain relieving each moment with matter of seconds, the shock, shocked both doctor and Clara's lips which stung like bee, which made the doctor apart from Clara's lips, and clara to wake. She looked at the doctor said, nothing was looking around like she had no clue of where is was, then she looked at the doctor again.

Doctor was not sure what to say except say a name to see how she would respond, " River, my wife, are you alright."

The puzzled look in her face change into blissfully happy face as she said, "Did you just call your wife."

"Well, you are aren't you, River" Doctor chuckled

Clara now River, giggled embrace the doctor with a hug and a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
